Rook (Modern Warfare 2)
Rook was a Task Force 141 member from the Australian Special Air Service. He participated in the mission to bring down Vladimir Makarov at the U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437, 160 miles southwest of Kandahar, Afghanistan. Biography Rook was tasked with the assignment of assisting Captain Price and Captain "Soap" MacTavish in tracking and taking down Vladimir Makarov. Like Price, it is likely that he was inserted with a ghillie suit but ditched it when General Shepherd's Shadow Company started to kill the Task Force 141 members along with the Ultranationalists in the boneyard. He met up with Captain Price to acquire transport so that the team could link up with Nikolai's C-130 and exit from the area. Rook drives Price to where they meet Soap before attempting to escape, Rook shows exceptional skills at driving managing to knock several enemy vehicles off the road and tipping them without player involvement. Sadly while driving towards Nikolai's C-130 on the runway, Rook is killed instantly by a bullet from a parallel enemy SUV. However, with Rook's foot still pressed on the gas, Soap steers the car from the passenger seat, into the C-130 plane that Nikolai is driving. Trivia *He would probably use an M4A1 with an M203 since it is standard for the Special Air Service regiment. *It is impossible to save Rook from dying in "The Enemy Of My Enemy". Rook is scripted to die after being shot in order for the user (Soap) to take hold of the wheel and extract out of the hot zone. *Somehow, some kind of mistake may happen and he will not die. If this happens, you will always fail in the attemp of trying to get in Nikolai's plane. *There is an American 3rd Infantry Division patch on his helmet even though he has an Australian patch on this right shoulder, this is possibly because the USA is the biggest financier behind TF141 thus the equipment being taken from American production lines, this is shown by the fact that all the helmets TF141 use are of the US army shape. *Rook is the only TF141 member who's body is actually extracted, everyone else is just left behind. *The Australian flag patch on his shoulder is the wrong way around, the Union flag is supposed to be in the top-left corner, however it isn't unusual to see the American and British flag the wrong way around. *The Australian flag indicates Rook was a member of the Australian Special Air Service Regiment, as Task Force 141 does not recruit from other Australian Regiments. *When Rook dies, the blood on the dashboard of the car is similar to when the driver in Takedown got shot. * Rook appears to be very reckless, as shown when he rams an enemy car *Its possible to destroy the car in which the man who kills Rook is in. Simply grab an RPG at the beginning of the level, take careful aim, and fire. Rook will still die however. *The achievement for beating "The Enemy of My Enemy" on Veteran Difficulty is titled "Queen Takes Rook". Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Task Force 141